FAQ
Write the text of your article here? Where do I download the game? You can find the download link at http://www.pokecyrus.net How do I choose a pokemon once I've started? You can interact with the Professor and all other npc's with the Ctrl key. How do I whisper other players? You can whisper other players by first putting their name in the top left box of the chat window and then type the message you wish to send in the top right box of the chat window. This ability is available after beating the 1st Gym Leader. What are the major groups I can join? Within PCO, there are two major factions, Team Rocket and the Police Force. There are also smaller groups called Crews that function like a guild in many other MMO's. How are stats added/gained in PCO? Within PCO, there is a TP (Trainer Point) system to increase your pokemon's stats. You gain 3 TP per level up, 10 TP per evolution, and you gain an additional 20 TP upon capture for Shiny pokemon. You can add these stats by clicking the "Gear System" button in the top left. Then click on Pokemon Roster to the left in the new window. And finally click the pokemon's name or picture to bring up their details. You can then add in +2 HP or +1 of the other stats for each TP that you have. What is the best method for adding stats to my pokemon? Generally, in PCO, you want to focus on one type of attack and avoid speed entirely. For example, if you have a pokemon that largely has physical attacks you would want to put your points into hp, atk, def, and sp. def. Most typically have defense or special defense values close to their level and varying hp / attack/special attack for a standard pokemon. What are the best end-game pokemon that I can catch at an early level? While best is a pretty relative term, the most popular pokemon available before the second gym tend to be Bellossom(Oddish), Gyarados(Magikarp), Kingdra(Horsea), and Starmie(Staryu). How do I talk to the entire server? Once you've beaten the second gym, you gain the ability to use the world chat. You simply type an apostrophe ( ' ) before your message. For non-donators it costs a small fee. When can I trade pokemon? You gain the ability to trade pokemon after beating the 6th Gym Leader. What are jobs? PCO has several jobs to choose from. They each have unique skills to level up. How do I increase my job skill levels? At the top of the client is a Skills button. By pressing that, you get a new window that you can then click the icon of the skill to level it up. Can I learn older moves that I chose not to learn on a pokemon? Yes. You need 12 skill levels in a Magician skill to learn older moves. How do I become a Donator? You can find the Donator benefit descriptions and link in the Announcements section of the Forum.